


Night's Brave Venture

by NoctusFury



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adolescent POV, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Brave (2012) Fusion, Brave (2012) References, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, Child POV, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danger, Epic Poetry, Faeries - Freeform, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Full Moon, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Late at Night, Late night adventure, Night, Nighttime, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, Post-Canon, Prose Poem, Scotland, Scottish Character, Scottish Highlands, Sprites, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: It's been 20 years later since the events of Brave. Merida's son - as stubborn as his mother and as mischievously troublesome as his uncles - sneaks into the dead of night in the woods to look for sprites and faeries, and later writes a poem according to his experiences on his brave night's venture. Rated K.
Relationships: Merida & Fergus II (her son)





	Night's Brave Venture

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently discovered that I had failed to post this poem on here, somehow (I thought for sure I had posted this). This was an old poem of mine that's been around for a few years on FFN, but now it's on here for you guys to enjoy.

.

.

.

I looked up into the starry night,

At the moon shining bright,

Soaring higher than a kite,

'Tis a magnificent sight!

Its glow sets the forest alight,

With its blue-white,

Florescent light;

It seems to ignite

The foliage white.

Its gentle, comforting light,

Makes darkness flee in fright.

Its legions of stars shining bright,

Overcome the hordes of darkest night.

Its glow encourages and invites,

To the utmost delight,

The playful, lively sprites,

Who love to dance throughout the night.

I cling to my thick cloak very tight,

And I try with all my meager might,

Not to shiver excitedly from the sight.

As I stay in my hiding place overnight,

Grandmother's tales and stories I recite

To myself, each word true and right.

For she told me of the beautiful sprites,

Who danced on this very site!

They weren't mischievous, nor evil, nor did they slight,

Nor did they prank or curse humans out of spite,

As I heard from those whose morals weren't upright,

Nor were they mythical fairies with the gift of flight.

But were coy, friendly creatures who knew wrong from right,

Creatures of the misty dawn and magical twilight,

Nymphs of the silver moonlight.

I hear the wolves howling at midnight,

When the moon was at its greatest height.

The coming of the wild dogs gave them fright,

And disrupted their sacred rite.

They disappeared, those faeries, out of sight,

As out came the wisps and the wights.

I knew I must leave forthright,

To flee the scene, out of sight.

I got on my horse and held the reins tight,

My steed knowing instinctively of my plight.

Low was the moon, late was the night—

In three hours will come morning light.

The thrill of the race gives me delight,

To race time and the moonlight,

To reach the castle afore sun's light.

No need for his Da and Mum to fret with fright,

No need for them to send their knights;

He'll be safe in bed afore the end of night,

With a new adventure for him to write.

They will see in morn's dawn their little twite,

Looking disheveled and quite a sight!

After scolding him for going off on his own at night,

They will hug him tight, relieved he's alright.

Now the day is done, the moon is glowing bright,

I'll take me to bed and to you all I bid thee goodnight.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "Twite" is a small bird found in Northern Europe.
> 
> This is a rhyming poem. I'm not sure if you're familiar with this type of poem, but it's a poem where the end of every sentence has to rhyme with the others. Every. Single. One. 
> 
> I had written this one about several years ago as part of my homework and came across this as I was looking through my files a few years ago. I realized how similar it was to Brave, so I decided to fix it up, edit some parts, add some more stanzas, and make it similar to Brave.
> 
> I will be planning on experimenting on several other variations of poetry and will be posting them in the not-too-distant future. If you prefer me to stay with the traditional poetry forms, let me know.
> 
> Please, tell me how you liked it by sending me a review. Have you ever done this sort of poem? Have you read this sort of poetry?


End file.
